


If You Make the Sacrifice

by foomatic



Category: My Days of Mercy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foomatic/pseuds/foomatic
Summary: "And I'll be there if you need to feel strong, and I'll be there to help you along."Music : Lucky, by Amy Collins and Michael EmmersonEllen Page and Kate Mara had me in a chokehold with their portrayals of Lucy and Mercy.  Please watch this film.





	If You Make the Sacrifice

  
  



End file.
